


The Weight of the World

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry didn't see this coming, Caitlin Has Killer Frost's Powers, Caitlin Snow Is Very Secretive, Cisco and Caitlin are great friends, Comics are weird, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Killer Frost Has Superhuman Strength in Canon Comics, Mild Jesse Quick/Caitlin Snow, Mild Killer Frost/Amunet Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Cisco realizes that Caitlin has a big secret she's been hiding and helps her out.They are great friends after all.





	1. Blistering Heat

Caitlin looked at the object in front of her. The enclosed steel reinforced chamber was extremely well maintained and looked almost as good as new. There were not many of these around still, she knew, but she made sure it was maintained when she had brokered the deal for access to it.   
The chamber's walls were nearly a foot thick, interlacing steel and concrete, with a 3 inch divider of fired clay. It was nearly 20 feet tall. The extremely heavy steel door showed moderate age. She took a deep breath. “Here we go, Caitlin. You can do this.” 

She walked over to a panel and pressed a button that was helpfully labeled Incinerator Start. The machinery powering the chamber roared to life. She waited for a few moments and then opened the door. The blistering heat pouring out of the chamber would have knocked anyone back, but it bothered her not at all. She walked into the roaring flames and closed the door on the incinerator. 

To anyone else, this would have been a fatal mistake in mere milliseconds from the 1800 F flames, but to Caitlin, it might as well have been a day at the beach. She was mostly testing to see if her powers would extend to her clothing, and the clothing she had brought with her was testing clothing for this particular experiment. She wanted to make sure that while she was immune to both extreme heat and cold, thanks to Killer Frost, she wouldn't be defeated by simply having her clothing destroyed.  
Fighting naked was not an option after all. Although, she did have a feeling Killer Frost wouldn't mind that one bit. 

She may not have remembered much about her experiences as Killer Frost, but she knew that the more powers she accessed as Caitlin Snow, the more control she would have, and eventually not need to switch over to Killer Frost. 

This had been the first time she had experimented with extreme temperatures being subjected to her clothing. All her other experiments were on a small scale, and did not carry the risk of incinerating her clothing.

So far, the temperatures inside the incinerator had yet to affect her clothes. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, this is good. This is really good.”   
She stood in the flames for a few more minutes, and then opened the incinerator door. She smiled. “That was a very successful experiment.” She closed the door.

A voice spoke. “So, Caitlin, looks like you got some explaining to do.”   
Caitlin yelped and turned around, facing an amused looking Cisco Ramon.   
“Cisco!” She grumbled.

Cisco spoke. “So, I don't pry into your private life, Caitlin, but why in the hell did I get a message earlier about contracting out an incinerator to me? I ain't made of that kind of money!” 

Caitlin groaned. “I wasn't expecting that to happen yet. Besides, I was going to make sure you weren't charged! I just couldn't put it under my own name.” 

“This isn't Flashpoint where I was a billionaire, you know.” Cisco grinned.  
“Look, Cisco, I'm sorry for not trusting you about the fact I have a lot of Killer Frost's powers all the time.” Caitlin frowned.

Cisco nodded. “Honestly, you've always been private, and I never would bother you about your private life, but I had to come here because I don't always get told about my industrial incinerator purchases.” He then grinned.

“Yeah, I have Killer Frost's abilities for the most part, Cisco. I just haven't worked all of them out.” Caitlin spoke.

“Well, I'll help you out, Caitlin.” Cisco smiled. “We're friends. You can trust me. Also, you owe me $10,000. Incinerators aren't cheap.” He grinned.

“That's why I didn't buy it, Cisco. I just rented it.” Caitlin grinned.  
Cisco chuckled. “That would be messed up.” 

“Okay, well, I am so glad my clothes didn't burn off.” Caitlin grinned. “That's what I was testing.” 

“Yeah, that would be a little awkward.” Cisco smirked. “Honestly, you're my friend. But we both never thought of each other as more than that.” 

Caitlin nodded. “No sense in messing up a good thing with relationship drama.”   
“Yeah. Plus, you know, even if I wasn't involved with Gypsy, I think she'd still try to kill me.” Cisco grinned.  
Caitlin nodded. “Fair enough point.”

&^&

Later that day in the speedster training lab, Cisco looked at a bunch of weights. “Okay, you said you wanted to show me another special power?”

Caitlin nodded. “Yes. I've been working on it after I was aware Killer Frost had it. Super-Strength.” 

“Honestly, I'm not surprised she does have that. So, you're saying, you do lift, bro?” Cisco grinned.

“I'm going to lift your heart from your chest for that joke.” Caitlin glared at him.  
Cisco shook his head while laughing. “No, no, I can't see that happening.”

Caitlin looked down at one of the weights and was glad the speedster training lab had been usurped into more of a gym, because otherwise she would have had to bring the weights in herself, and that would have been awkward to put it mildly.

She reached down and picked up the heaviest weigh with perfect ease. She frowned. “Well, that's annoying. I need something heavier.” Caitlin sighed.

Cisco frowned. “Well, lifting 100 pounds in one hand like it was nothing is an impressive feat.”   
“Okay, you know what, let me try something.” Caitlin spoke and pushed all the weights together.  
“Cisco, I haven't tried to do this yet, so Killer Frost might come out for a bit.” She spoke and then touched the heaviest weight. Frost seemed to spread from the weights until all of them were connected by being encased in a sheet of ice.   
She grabbed hold of the strongest weight again and lifted it, the other weights lifting with ease as well. She lifted it up nearly to her own eye-level and spoke. “I feel like I'm standing on the moon, Cisco.” 

She carefully sat it back down.

Cisco spoke. “Well, that was nothing to sneeze at. I mean, most people can't bench press 300 pounds. You just lifted it with one hand.” 

Caitlin nodded. “I understand that, but I'm not even trying here. I thought she was super-strong, but not you know, lift up an oil tanker like Supergirl strong.” 

Cisco chuckled. “Well, I'm not renting an oil tanker for you to pick up.” 

Caitlin grinned. “I really don't even want to try to understand the physics behind picking up 200,000 tons like it was nothing.” 

“Okay, maybe we can go and see if you can lift up a car I guess?” Cisco asked.

“Sure, we can do that.” Caitlin nodded.

&^&

“So, here we go.” Caitlin spoke, looking at the dilapidated and rundown car. They were at an abandoned junkyard Cisco had located.

Caitlin reached down under the front bumper and started to lift. The car slowly lifted off the ground and Caitlin smiled. “Well, that's refreshing. Actually not feeling like I'm on the moon.” 

She eventually lifted the car up enough to get her second hand on to the base of the car and move it upwards some more, tilting it slowly until she had it over her head, with both hands. 

Cisco whistled. “Now that's freaking strong, Caitlin. Let's not do it to a Lambo though.”   
Caitlin chuckled. “Now watch me rip it in half like a phone book!” 

Cisco snickered. “That's pretty silly if you could do that.” 

Caitlin moved her fingers until she managed to work dents into the metal. Then she exerted a lot of force, there was a shriek of metal tearing and Cisco's eyes widened as the car was literally torn in half by Caitlin.

“I'm not going to lie, Cisco, that was pretty cool.” Caitlin grinned.

“Yeah, that was pretty damn awesome.” Cisco smiled.


	2. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time in the making! Chapter 2 shows Barry, Iris, and Jesse Quick all learning about Caitlin's new found powers, so to speak.

3 weeks later.

“So, I've been thinking, we know I can lift a car and tear it in half, but we've kept this between us long enough. I want to tell Barry. I mean, he's out of prison and everything now.” Caitlin spoke.

“Sure, that's understandable. Boy, our life so got complicated.” Cisco grinned.

“Yeah, I know.” Caitlin chuckled. “But I think he deserves to know.”

&^&

“So, you guys called me here exactly, why?” Barry asked.  
Cisco and Caitlin had called him to the abandoned junkyard.  
“Well, Barry, Cisco and I have been working together to get my abilities under control so I don't have to go full Killer Frost all the time.” Caitlin spoke.

“That would be a nice thing for certain.” Barry said.

“Exactly. Well, in testing by myself, I learned I was immune to high temperatures, so that's a nice thing to learn.” Caitlin spoke.

“Yeah, Caitlin decided to walk into an incinerator.” Cisco smirked.  
Barry winced. “That seems awkward.”  
“No, honestly, I was fine, Barry. I have Killer Frost's powers and I've been gaining more control slowly but surely. It's the only way I feel I can finally not worry about turning into her any more.” Caitlin smiled.

Barry nodded. “That does make sense.”

Caitlin nodded and walked over to another terribly rusted piece of junk car. “And one thing I learned I have as Killer Frost, and my normal self, is Super Strength.” 

She reached down and lifted the car off the ground with one hand. Barry's eyes widened. “Okay. I didn't expect that.” 

“Neither did I!” Caitlin grinned. “But it's pretty damn awesome.”  
“Now watch her rip it in half like a phone-book!” Cisco smirked.  
Barry watched as Caitlin ripped the car in half after grabbing on to it fully with both hands.  
“Wow. Uh, remind me not to ever make you angry with me. You'd stop me from speeding and then drop Joe's car on me.” Barry grinned.

Cisco chuckled. “That might happen.”  
Caitlin grinned. “I honestly never expected to gain this kind of ability, but it is freaking cool as Cisco called it.”

“Oh, I totally understand that. I mean, I wish I could do that.” Barry chuckled.  
“Well, you know, Barry, you get super-speed, I get Super-strength, and Cisco gets Super-vibration powers.” Caitlin smiled.

“Super-vibration powers? Man, I'm more than a vibrator. Er, That didn't come out right.” Cisco spoke.

Barry grinned. “Cisco, that was well played.”

Caitlin chuckled. “That was pretty bad.”  
“Well, anyhow, let's talk about something else, Caitlin.” Cisco spoke.

“Like what?” Caitlin asked.  
“You and Ms. Black.” Cisco grinned.

Barry winced. “Cisco.”  
“What? I can't be the only one who noticed.” Cisco spoke.

Caitlin shrugged. “Killer Frost and Amunet Black were a couple, and it never bothered me at all that they were. I don't mind it. I don't mind that Cisco brought it up. I don't see it being an issue. Why would it?” 

Barry nodded. “Exactly, it shouldn't be an issue.” He glared at Cisco.

“Hey, I'm not a bad guy for bringing it up.” Cisco frowned.  
Caitlin chuckled. “Regardless, we're all good, and now we need to train up my powers a bit more.” 

“I'd be glad to help train you, Caitlin.” Barry spoke.

“Thank you, Barry.” Caitlin smiled. “You're a great friend.”  
“I'll always be here to help you, Caitlin.” Barry spoke. “That said, please do not lift up the Rock of Gibraltar.” 

Caitlin laughed. “I most certainly am not that strong. I think I might be able to lift 10 tons at most.” 

“So, from here on, we can train Caitlin in the art of scaring criminals by throwing cars at them.” Cisco grinned.

“Please don't ask me to throw cars at people.” Caitlin winced.  
“I was joking.” Cisco frowned.

“Your jokes are bad sometimes, Cisco.” Barry grinned.

&^&

The next day...

“So, Barry said you had something you wanted to show me?” Iris asked. She was in the training room at S.T.A.R labs.  
Caitlin nodded. She walked over to the weight set that she had frozen together, which had thawed quite some time ago. Ice did not last that long after all at room temperature.

“So, you can see that there's a lot of weigh here? 300 pounds.” Caitlin spoke.  
“Yeah.” Iris nodded. “That's pretty heavy.” 

Caitlin reached down and touched the metal again, and like before, the thin sheet of ice spread out from her hand and connected them all. 

“Okay, you can use Killer Frost's powers without going into Killer Frost mode...” Iris spoke.  
“I've always been able to do that, I've just been afraid, honestly, and only recently have I wanted to make headway again to the goal of merging with my frostier self.” Caitlin spoke.

Caitlin then picked the 300 pounds up in one hand like it was nothing. Iris's eyes widened. “Okay, I did not expect Killer Frost to have Super-Strength!” 

Caitlin chuckled. “This is nothing. I've already lifted up two cars over my head and ripped them both in half like a phone book.” 

“As long as you don't do that to my car!” Iris laughed. “Wow. You never cease to amaze me, Caitlin.” 

“Thank you, Iris.” Caitlin smiled. “I just felt you should know this.” 

“I'm glad.” Iris spoke.

&^&

A few days later...

“So, this is a thing now.” Cisco chuckled. He had walked into the main room at Star Labs to see Caitlin throwing a ball up and down in the air and catching it. He could tell it was not an ordinary ball considering it's inconsistent shape.  
She grinned. “Yeah. It took me awhile, but it made the most sense to do it this way to continually train my strength.” 

“So, what exactly is that?” Cisco asked. “You crushed a car into a ball?”

“First I let a normal car crusher work, and then I just compacted the cube into a ball. Wasn't that hard. It's not like a piece of paper where it becomes the size of the Moon's orbit in like 43 folds.” Caitlin grinned.

Cisco laughed. “Okay, good point, Caitlin. Don't drop it, though, it will go through the floor.” 

“No, it will just cause a loud noise.” Caitlin grinned and dropped the ball on the ground. It made a hellish racket and the ground shook. Barry came running in a moment later. “What the hell was that?” 

“Sorry.” Caitlin chuckled and picked up the ball. “Just throwing this around.” 

“Did you crush a car into a ball?” Barry asked.

 

“Sort of.” Caitlin smirked.

“I'm never going to get used to this side of you, Caitlin.” Barry shook his head and walked away.

&^&

An hour later...

“Hey, you guys!” Jesse Quick said happily, as she walked into the main room. 

Caitlin grinned. “Hello there!”  
Cisco nodded. “Hey, Jesse. Haven't seen you for a while.” 

“Yeah, I've been helping Jay out with training his new speedster.” Jesse nodded.  
“Who's the lucky new speedster?” Cisco asked.

“Sorry, I can't spoil it!” Jesse grinned.

Barry chuckled. “Fair enough.” 

Caitlin smiled. “Guess what I've been doing?”  
Jesse shrugged. “What?”

Caitlin spoke and picked up the ball off the floor. “I've been testing my powers. I've been afraid of Killer Frost for so long, even though it's kind of silly to do so, so I've been training myself so I don't have to worry about turning over to crazy lady mode.” She grinned and tossed the ball into the air and caught it. 

“So, basically, Caitlin here has shown off her ability to walk into an incinerator without uh, being incinerated.” Cisco grinned.

Jesse blinked. “Okay, that's a great talent. Being immune to heat.”  
Caitlin nodded. “Indeed. It's a lot of fun to not have to worry about that. And my clothes don't burn off. The other nice ability is super strength. Which I honestly didn't realize Killer Frost had.” 

“Yeah, don't try to grab that ball while she's tossing it. You're going to have a bad day.” Barry chuckled.  
Jesse nodded. “So, I take it it weighs a bit.” 

“Only a little less than a ton.” Caitlin grinned and tossed the ball into the air and caught it again.

Jesse's eyes widened. “That weighs almost a ton!?”  
“Yeah, it's a compacted car crushed into a ball.” Cisco nodded. 

“Wow!” Jesse grinned. “That's amazing.” 

Caitlin smiled. “I'm very glad you like it. Now if anyone does ask, I can say that yes, I do lift, bro.”  
Cisco nodded. “Yeah, I told her that and she said she was going to lift my heart from my chest.”

Jesse chuckled. “Well, she's way too nice to do that.”  
“Yeah.” Caitlin nodded. “I'm way too nice for that.” 

&^&

A short time later...

Jesse looked around the speedster lab and the heavy weights frozen together and grinned. “Okay, so, Caitlin, there's a reason I wanted to talk to you alone.”

Caitlin nodded. “Sure, what do you want to tell me?”

“Uh, I love you.” Jesse blurted out and then blushed.

Caitlin blinked. “Well, this is a surprise.”

“Yeah, I came here to tell you that. I mean, it's not the only reason, but still, it's one of the reasons. I loved Wally, but I just woke up and realized one day that I was in love with you for so long, and I just couldn't realize it.” Jesse rambled.

Caitlin smiled. “I don't mind.” 

Jesse relaxed. “I'm glad.”  
“Wally's going to be a bit surprised though.” Caitlin spoke.

“I had to tell him first, you know.” Jesse frowned.

Caitlin nodded. “I understand.”  
“Well, I have to say, it's great to know you have this whole new ability here. Super-Strength.” Jesse grinned.

“Oh, yeah. It's not what I expected to gain. I'm just so glad I have become so much more than Killer Frost. To have her abilities normally, it's so wonderful.” Caitlin smiled.

Jesse nodded. “Indeed. Can I kiss you?”  
“I won't complain.” Caitlin grinned.

Jesse leaned in and kissed Caitlin. The kiss remained until they heard a voice saying. “Holy crap.”

They broke off the kiss and stared over at Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> As in the tags, Killer Frost does have Super-Human strength in the comics.  
> They've showed it barely on the show, but they have.  
> I'd imagine in time, she'd show that off even more on the show. Given competent writers.
> 
> Also, in the DC universe lifting a car and tearing it in half like a phone book is not the most impressive feat. But still.


End file.
